parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Diego (Ice Age)
Diego is saber-tooth cat from Ice Age. He played Prince Zuko in Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal He is the prince of the Fire Nation He played Jor-El in Supertiger: The Last Son Of Krypton He is Superman's father He played Balto in Diegoto He is a wolf dog Diego Plays Alex In Madagascar (EmmetLovesAnimalsStyle) He is a lion He played Rajah in Mannyladdin and Jasladdin He is a tiger He played Golden Freddy in Five Nights at Baloo's Series He is a grizzly bear animatronic He played Bagheera in The Critter Book, The Critter Book 2, The American Book, The American Book 2, The American Book (Fiction style, The Jungle Book (Leopard012 Style), The Jungle Book 2 (Leopard012 Style), and The Jungle Book; 2016 (Leopard012 Style) And The Island Book 1 And The Island Book 2 He is a panther He played Charlie Barkin in All Critters Go to Heaven and All Critters Go to Heaven 2 He is a brown German shepherd He played Tom in Diego and Thumper: The Movie He is a cat He played Tonraq in The Legend of Princess He is the avatar's father He played Shrek in Diego Shrek He is an Ogre He played Puss in Boots in Alex Shrek and Manny (Shrek) He is a Cat in Boots He played The Beast in Beauty and the Sabertooth (Brermeerkat Style) and Beauty and the Smilodon He is the beast He played Chewbacca in Star Wars (Tomarmstrong14 style), Star Wars (Leopard012 Style), Star Wars Trilogy (SpyroRockz Style), Star Wars Trilogy (Animal SpyroRockz Style), Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (SpyroRockz Style) and Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (Animal SpyroRockz Style) He is the wookie He played Zeb Orrelios in Star Wars: Rebels (Youknowhatmoviesucks Style) He is the lasat He played Altivo in The Road To El Dorado (Dragon Rockz Style) He is the horse He played Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ben Kenobi in Star Wars (SarabiandMufasa4ever Style), and Star Wars (Kingbalto Style) He is the Jedi He played Quincy in Little Einsteins He is a Music Boy He played Smilodon in Night at the Toontown 2 He played The Unmasked Darth Vader in Animation Star Wars He is an ex-sith lord As Hamm in Animal Story (WolfeOmegaGirl) He is a Piggy Bank Portayal *Animal Age (series) - Diego Played by Simba *Animal Age Diego Played By Shining Armor *Fiction Age - Diego Played by the Tarzans & Sheenas *Forest Age - Diego Played by Garth *Animated Age (Ice Age 1) - Diego Played by Gromit *Wildlife Age - Diego Played by Balto *Animal Age (WolfeOmegaGirl) - Played by Humphrey *Kingdom Age - Played by Hiccup *Narnia Age - Played by Legolas *Fantasy Age series - Played by The Golden Trio *Jedi Age - Played by Marty McFly *Castle Age - Played by Faramir *Jungle Age series - Played by Kion (with Bunga, Beshte and Ono as extras) Relatives: * Wife - Shira * Son - Kodi (Ice Age 6: ???) * Daughter - Holly (Ice Age 6: ???) * Mates - Manny and Sid * Niece - Peaches Gallery Diego The Tiger.png Diego in Ice Age.jpg Diego (Ice Age).jpg Diego Ice Age 3.png Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8782.jpg Manny sid and diego butts.png Diego butt.png Gym leaders kanto chris1701 style.png ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-7248.jpg ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-9401.jpg ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-9409.jpg ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-9410.jpg ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-9418.jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tigers Category:Cats Category:Ice Age Characters Category:Diego and Shira Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Blue Sky Studios Characters Category:20th Century Fox Franchise Characters Category:Can you feel the love tonight Category:Screaming Characters Category:TheTureDisneyKing Category:Boovs (2020) Characters